


Home (Anyway, here's Wonderwall)

by deanprays_onthursdays



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur being gentle and quietly supportive, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, awww, because come on those two, but not coming from Merlin or Arthur, lol just fluff, people being mean to Merlin because people are mean, sad Merlin but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanprays_onthursdays/pseuds/deanprays_onthursdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People were mean to Merlin.<br/>He lies down as he recovers a bit.<br/>Arthur comforts him.<br/>I'm terrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home (Anyway, here's Wonderwall)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallingtowardsoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtowardsoblivion/gifts).



> Vegetable Whisperer, people can be crappy. Sometimes, we have to cut them out.  
> We have to find the people that value us for who we are. You're my best friend here, and I know I've told you before, but I don't know what my life would be without you.  
> This may or may not help you feel better, but I wanted to write this for you. Because Merthur. Merthur. :')  
> I stand by what I said. You're beautiful. I love you, honey.

Merlin frowned as Arthur placed feather-light touches on Merlin's cheek.

It wasn't really that bad. Not really, as Merlin kept saying. So some people had tried to humiliate him for being the 'servant who fell in love with his master'.

 _Pathetic,_ they had said.

_Wow, Merlin does love to serve, doesn't he?_

_Probably spends more time on his knees being of service to Arthur than scrubbing the castle floor._

_He probably used his freak powers to trap the King._

_Uther would never have allowed such nonsense to happen._

_How could King Arthur even stand for such insolence and manipulation?_

Okay, so it was kinda of, really bad.

First of all, Arthur was a great king. A great man. Arthur knew what people were saying about him, especially now that he and Merlin had confirmed their relationship to the people of Camelot. Even then, Arthur sat quietly in one of Gaius' old chairs as Merlin laid in the bed he used to sleep on before he moved his permanent residence to the royal castle. Arthur hardly moved except to ghost his fingers over Merlin's cheek, his shoulder, his hand, eventually stopping to interlock his fingers with his lover's, Arthur's right hand stroking Merlin's hair. He was the best man Merlin had and would ever know.

Second of all, Merlin had never done anything but what he considered the best for Camelot. For Camelot, and for King Arthur. Not just because he loved him, but because he loved Camelot. Merlin knew he had the power to cause so much pain. Like Morgana. But he didn't. He wouldn't. Camelot was his home, and he loved his home. And yet, there he was. His eyes were closed as he thought of everything he'd lived through with Arthur. Everything he'd done to make sure Camelot was safe. He'd give his life if he knew it would ensure Arthur's and Camelot's safety. And lately, the people of Camelot did nothing but insult him and the love he felt for his King, his beloved.

The Great and Powerful Emrys...called nothing but an ambitious freak.

Merlin focused on the movement of Arthur's hands, the warmth and pure strength of his hold, the gentleness of the fingers carding through his dark hair.

Okay, so maybe Camelot wasn't his true home.

_Arthur was._

He sighed and smiled, opening his eyes to the most amazing sight he had ever seen.

Arthur's smile.

Arthur's lips only inches away from his.

He lifted his head in silent request for a kiss.

Arthur met him half-way.

_Yes, he was home._

**Author's Note:**

> Also, sorry. I'm not a good writer tbh. But you wrote something for me, and I love it. Here you go. 
> 
> Also, everyone who happens to read this. I apologize if it's terrible. I just want to see my friend smile. and come on, Merthur.  
> Merthur, y'all.


End file.
